Walters Weihnachtswunsch
by callisto24
Summary: Walter plant, Weihnachten zu feiern. Die Folgen sind abzusehen. :


Wichtelgeschichte für ChemLady in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel:

Titel: Walters Weihnachtswunsch

Fandom: Fringe

Pairing: Olivia/Peter

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Gen, Humor, Weihnachtsgeschichte, Quatsch

Inhalt: Walter feiert Weihnachten.

Anmerkungen: Bevor Peter und Olivia zusammenkommen. Walternativ ist bereits bekannt.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Walter kicherte in sich hinein. Die Welt war angenehm flauschig, die Farben sanft und zugleich intensiv. Sicher, er hielt sich vermutlich nicht vollkommen gerade, aber der Teufel sollte ihn holen, wenn er nicht schon ganz anderes zustande gebracht hätte.

Er balancierte auf dem Stuhl und streckte sich, so hoch er konnte, zur Decke. Seine Zungenspitze linste aus dem Mundwinkel hervor und er kniff die Augen zusammen, um bessere Sicht zu erhalten. Einmal, zweimal … verfehlt.

„Walter!" Ein schriller Schrei, der unangenehm in den Ohren nachhallte und Walter senkte die Arme.

„Was machen Sie da?"

Walter lächelte auf Astrid hinunter, die ihre Arme in die Seiten gestemmt hielt und ihn mit gewohnter Fassungslosigkeit anstarrte.

Walter hob eine Hand, griff mit der anderen die Stuhllehne. Der Stuhl schwankte gefährlich und Walter winkte mit dem goldbesprühten Mistelzweig.

„Überraschung", flüsterte er.

Astrid seufzte. „Geben Sie schon her. Ich mach das."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", beharrte Walter auf seinem Vorhaben. „Wenn ich erst meinen Enkelkindern diese Geschichte erzählen werde, dann sollte auch ich es sein, der den Stein ins Rollen bringt."

Astrid verdrehte die Augen. „Wie auch immer."

Walter reckte sich erneut, einmal, zweimal, die Drahtschlaufe traf auf den Deckenhaken – und glitt daran vorbei, während die flauschige Wolke sich in eine rasante Abwärtsfahrt verwandelte.

„Oh oh", Walter sah zu, wie sich die Decke von ihm entfernte. Der Stuhl polterte und er landete nicht so hart, wie er es erwartet hätte, wäre da die Wolke nicht gewesen.

„Gehen sie runter von mir", ächzte Astrid und Walter setzte sich ebenfalls erstaunlich problemlos auf. Astrid rieb ihre Glieder und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was haben Sie da wieder genommen?"

Walter grinste. „Ich hab etwas Neues probiert. Mischt man zu zwei Teilen …"

Astrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nehme die Frage zurück. Sollte ich verhört werden, kann ich immer noch mein Mitwissen abstreiten."

„Aber meine Liebe," Walter sah sie von der Seite an, während sie entgegen aller Widerstände problemlos auf die Füße kam, Hose und Shirt abklopfte und Walter einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie ihn ebenfalls auf die Füße zog.

„Wie lautet ihr Plan denn nun. Walter strahlte sie an, trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen und lehnte sich dann vertrauensvoll zu ihr. „Na, der Mistelzweig", raunte er verschwörerisch. „Wenn es mir gelingt, ihn unauffällig unterzubringen und ich dafür sorge, dass Peter einen Augenblick darunter stehen bleibt. Wenigstens solange bis Olivia vorbeikommt …" Er zwinkerte Astrid zu, der ein Licht aufging.

„Ach Walter", seufzte sie. „Sie denken doch nicht wirklich, dass Peter ein goldener Zweig an der Decke entgeht?"

Walter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke vor allem, dass er einen winzigen Schubs braucht. Der Junge weiß nur nicht recht, was er will."

„Aber Sie wissen es." Astrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollten Sie das nicht den beiden überlassen?"

Walter richtete sich auf. „Eifersüchtig, meine Liebe? Ich hätte nicht gedacht …"

„Halt, halt … Moment!" Astrid hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich würde nie … ich will nichts von Ihrem Sohn."

„Aber sicher", nickte Walter. „Hätte ich auch nicht vermutet. Ich dachte eher, dass Sie und Olivia … ich meine, nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte … bis auf …"

„Die Enkelkinder", seufzte Astrid. „Aber auch hier kann ich Sie beruhigen. Olivia gegenüber hege ich ebenfalls keine Absichten."

Walter sah sie überrascht an, runzelte daraufhin die Stirn. „Merkwürdig. Und ich dachte, jeder sei interessiert an Agent Dunham."

„Um Himmels willen", Astrid verdrehte die Augen und bückte sich nach dem Mistelzweig. „Also gut, Peter und Olivia. Dann soll es so sein."

Walter sah ihr zu, als sie auf den Tisch kletterte und den Mistelzweig mit einer geschickten Handbewegung am Haken an der Decke befestigte. Seine Stirn blieb gerunzelt, als grüble er noch immer über das ungelöste Problem von Olivias Anziehungskraft oder das Fehlen derselben nach, doch Astrid ignorierte ihn geflissentlich, während sie zwei Becher mit Kaffee füllte und einen von ihnen Walter reichte.

Der schnupperte interessiert und seine Stirn glättete sich. „Zimt", bemerkte er.

„Natürlich", antwortete Astrid. „Schließlich haben wir Weihnachten." Sie lächelte und nippte an ihrem Getränk. „Ich wette, Peter ist noch unterwegs und besorgt Mikrowellenfesttagsportionen."

Walter nickte, ohne aufzusehen. „Mit Rotkohl und Äpfeln. Die Single-Teller sind die besten. Und das Geschirr ist gleich dabei."

„Praktisch." Astrid verzog die Lippen.

„Und was machen Sie heute Abend?" Walter pustete in seinen Becher ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich hab Familie", murmelte Astrid. „Auch wenn sie häufig nervt. Aber da hab ich ja Praxis."

„Im Ernst?" Walter nahm einen Schluck und brummte missmutig. „Eigentlich wäre es doch schon längst an der Zeit für Eierpunsch."

Astrid hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie noch mehr bewusstseinsverändernde Substanzen konsumieren sollten. Nicht im Augenblick."

Die Tür zum Labor öffnete sich.

„Agent Broyles", rief Walter erfreut. „Kommen Sie, um uns frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen?"

„Eigentlich nicht." Der Agent durchmaß mit langen Schritten den Raum. „Ich suche Agent Dunham. Peters Hilfe könnte ich auch gebrauchen."

„Beide nicht hier", antwortete Astrid schnell. „Ist es dringend?"

Agent Broyles zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, neigten den Kopf und warf einen neutralen Blick in Richtung der zufrieden wiederkäuenden Kuh. „Gewissermaßen. Auf jeden Fall geht es um Vorgänge, die sich nach menschlichem Ermessen allein nicht erklären lassen."

„Hervorragend", frohlockte Walter. „Peter ist einkaufen."

„Heute?" Broyles' Augen verengten sich. „Nicht dass mir seine selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen entgangen wären, aber das grenzt an Todessehnsucht."

„Peter schlägt sich durch Kriegsgebiete", gab Astrid zu bedenken. „Da werden ihn ein paar Hausfrauen nicht schrecken."

Broyles sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich sehe, dass Sie noch nie am Heiligabend einen Lebensmittelladen aufgesucht haben."

„Ähm, auf jeden Fall kann ich mir vorstellen, wo Olivia ist."

„Und wo?"

„Genau hier!" Astrid deutete zum Eingang. Olivia stürmte herein, das Gesicht gerötet, die Arme voll. „Ich brauche Hilfe", rief sie schon von Weitem Astrid zu.

„Olivia", freute sich Walter. „Aber Peter ist noch gar nicht hier. Was machen wir jetzt?" Die Hand, die seinen Kaffee hielt, begann zu zittern und Astrid nahm ihm den Becher vorsorglich aus der Hand, bevor sie auf Olivia zulief.

„Was, um Himmels willen, ist das denn alles?" Sie betrachtete verwirrt die Wogen rosa Stoffes, die Olivia vergeblich festzuhalten versuchte.

„Ich brauche ein Geschenk für meine Nichte", erklärte die atemlos. „Aber ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden." Sie schauderte. „Zudem hasse ich Rosa. Und es gibt nichts für Mädchen, was nicht rosa ist." Sie lud ihre Fracht auf dem nächsten Tisch ab.

„Hier", erklärte sie, Abscheu deutlich in Blick und Stimme. „Altrosa Ballettschuhe, pinke Schals und Mützen, Prinzessinnen, Feen- und Elfenverkleidung. Ein rosa Einhorn-Pony, Babypuppen in Spitzenwäsche, Schleier, Krönchen, Schleppen, Glitzer, Glimmer, Pailletten … alles in Rosa …"

„Olivia – Sie hyperventilieren!" Astrid reichte der Agentin eine Papiertüte, in die diese dankbar hineinatmete.

„Ich hasse rosa", stieß sie noch einmal hervor, sobald sie wieder Luft bekam.

Astrid klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin ja da. Gemeinsam werden wir schon etwas finden."

„Wirklich?" Olivia blinzelte die andere kläglich an.

Broyles räusperte sich und kam näher. „Ich hasse es zu unterbrechen, aber wir haben hier ein Problem, das weit über Kindergeschenke hinausgeht."

Bevor Olivia widersprechen konnte, stürzte Walter vorwärts, packte Broyles am Ärmel und deutete aufgeregt in die Höhe. „Phänomenal. Welch überraschende Entwicklung."

„Ich verstehe nicht?" Broyles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, da oben." Walter nickte eifrig, ließ Broyles los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Der Mistelzweig. Sie und Agent Dunham stehen genau darunter. Sie müssen sich jetzt küssen."

Broyles hob eine Augenbraue. „Das wäre aber sehr unprofessionell."

„Was?" Walter wedelte verblüfft mit den Armen. „Das ist ein Weihnachtsbrauch, sozusagen höhere Macht."

„Äh, ich stimme Agent Broyles zu", ließ sich Olivia hören und verschwand rasch hinter den schützenden Haufen rosa Stoffes.

Walter kratzte sich am Kopf und neigte sich zu Astrid. „Eine Frage, meine Liebe. Bin ich der Einzige, der Agent Dunham für ausnehmend attraktiv hält?"

Astrid seufzte hörbar. „Nein Walter. Aber nicht jeder ist aufs Küssen versessen."

Sie hob die Hand, als der andere widersprechen wollte und wandte sich an Broyles. „Um was für ein Problem geht es denn?"

Am Eingang polterte es und eine Sekunde später wankte Peter ins Labor. Das Haar zerzaust, ein Hosenbein aufgerissen und mit einer sichtbaren Schramme über dem Auge wirkte er ein wenig angegriffen. Er platzierte die Plastiktüte, deren Griffe abgerissen und deren Seite Löcher aufwies neben den rosafarbenen Geschenken, denen er einen irritierten Blick zuwarf.

„Peter", strahlte Walter. „Die sind nicht für dich. Außer, Olivia kennt deinen Geschmack besser als ich."

„Keine Scherze, Walter", stöhnte der Angesprochene. „Ich bin gerade der Hölle entronnen."

„Hast du alles?"

Peter kramte in der Tüte. „Zwei Single-Menus, Malzbier und Eierpunsch im Karton."

„Fabelhaft", frohlockte Walter. „Wer holt den Bunsenbrenner?"

Olivia betrachtete Peter nachdenklich. „Du willst doch nicht behaupten, im Supermarkt ginge es schlimmer zu als im Spielzeugladen?"

„Und ob." Peter sah sie strafend an. „Essen muss jeder. Es fällt den Leuten nur erst kurz vor Ladenschluss ein."

„Dir ja wohl auch", konterte Olivia.

„Ich hatte seit Tagen Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat", verteidigte der sich. „Walters Weihnachtswunsch ereilte mich ein wenig überraschend."

„So ist das mit Weihnachtswünschen." Walter strahlte wieder und begann Peter vorwärts zu schubsen. „Geh mal dahin. Nein dort, etwas nach links."

„Was?"

„Olivia – jetzt Sie."

Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke gar nicht dran, Walter."

Peter stolperte, als Walter ihm einen weiteren Stoß versetzte und stieß fast mit Agent Broyles zusammen, der stoisch auf seiner Position verharrte.

„Ach nein, Sie doch nicht", schimpfte Walter und zerrte an dem Jackett des Agenten. „Gehen Sie woanders hin."

„Ich warne Sie." Broyles sah ruhig auf Walter hinunter und verschränkte betont langsam die Arme. „Ich werde niemanden küssen, egal, was Sie versuchen."

„Küssen?" Peter sah erstaunt zur Decke und stöhnte. „Du willst, dass ich Agent Broyles küsse?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Walter raufte sich die Haare. Das wäre ja wie Olivia und Astrid. Da bekäme ich doch wieder keine Enkelkinder."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort." Peter wich vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig", stellte Broyles fest, immer noch die Ruhe in Person. „Die Lage ist erheblich ernster. Jemand hat sich an der Weihnachtbeleuchtung im FBI Hauptquartier zu schaffen gemacht."

„Wieso besitzt eigentlich die Fringe Division keine Weihnachtsbeleuchtung?", fragte Walter dazwischen.

Broyles schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte einen Anflug von Nerven. „Es gibt Zeugen."

„Was heißt, zu schaffen gemacht'?"

Peter füllte inzwischen den Inhalt des Eierpunsch-Kartons in verschiedene Glasröhrchen.

Broyles zog sein Jackett gerade, richtete mit leicht unbehaglichem Gesichtsausdruck seine Krawatte. „Wie jeder weiß, dekoriert unsere Zentrale seit Jahren mit einem Netzwerk blinkender Sterne in Blau, Weiß und Rot."

„Oh ja." Peter nickte und verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. „Eine Gefahr für Sehnerven und Geschmacksempfinden."

„Wie bitte?" Broyles sah ihn irritiert an. „Wie auch immer. Das Problem liegt darin, dass der ausgeklügelte Mechanismus gleichmäßigen Blinkens in Morsezeichen geändert wurde." Er schüttelte sich. „Welche übersetzt die Worte: ‚Weihnachten ist doof' ergeben."

„Das ist die Krise?" Olivia wandte sich den rosafarbenen Geschenken zu. „Astrid, was soll ich jetzt nehmen?"

„Ja, das ist die Krise." Broyles wurde ungewohnt laut. „Wir – die Behörden der Vereinigten Staaten können keine unpatriotischen … äh … weihnachtsverachtenden Botschaften dulden."

„An blinkender Weihnachtsbeleuchtung? Machen Sie die doch ab", schlug Peter vor und betrachtete den Eierpunsch, der über der Gasflamme bereits zu dampfen begann.

Broyles fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Aber das ist doch nicht alles." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt. Wir haben Zeugen." Er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er weitersprach. „Laut denen sich ein … eine grüne, hagere Gestalt durch die Büros geschlichen, die Kunsttannen umgeworfen hat, den Glühwein ausgetrunken und die Mitarbeitergeschenke in einen großen Sack gepackt."

„Eine grüne Gestalt?" Peter sah interessiert auf. „Also doch ein Fall für uns. Vielleicht außerirdisch?"

Broyles zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Sie trug eine Weihnachtsmütze."

Nun blickten auch Olivia und Astrid von ihrer Tätigkeit hoch. „So eine richtige … rote?"

„Mit Glöckchen", nickte Broyles.

„Fantastisch." Walter klatschte in die Hände. „Ein Außerirdischer in Weihnachtsstimmung."

„Das ist nicht witzig", knurrte Broyles. „Er beleidigt das FBI und verdirbt uns Weihnachten. Für jeden Mitarbeiter hätte es eine Tasse mit aufgedrucktem Stechpalmenzweig gegeben."

„Die hatten wir schon letztes Jahr", warf Astrid ein.

Broyles nickte. „Wir geben jedem Mitarbeiter die Chance ein Service zusammenzustellen."

„Was will der Alien denn mit Kaffeetassen?", überlegte Peter.

„Gar nichts." Über Broyles' kühle Fassade huschte ein Anflug von Ärger. „Man fand sie ein Gebäude weiter – in Scherben."

„Hm." Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Außerirdischen sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren."

„Es kommt noch schlimmer", fuhr Broyles mit Grabesstimme fort. „Das Monster setzte sein Treiben die gesamte Nacht lang fort. Kein einziges der Bürogebäude war vor Schändung sicher. Das Geschäftsviertel wurde zur Lachnummer."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und in jedem Hinterhof die Scherben zerbrochener Kaffeetassen."

„Wie? Verschenkt man denn überall Tassen?"

„Die waren dies Jahr im Angebot", murmelte Broyles.

„Und die Leuchtreklame … ich meine, die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung?", fragte Peter.

Broyles nickte. „Überall dasselbe. Restlos pervertiert. Von ‚Vergesst Weihnachten!' bis ‚Was soll die Stromverschwendung?' ließ der Täter stets Botschaften zurück, die keinen Zweifel daran erlauben, dass er nichts von den Feiertagen hält. Es ist eine Schande."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht." Olivias Blick wanderte zu Astrid, die mit schmerzerfülltem Blick den rosa Strampler der Babypuppe untersuchte. „Was wird jetzt von uns erwartet. Offensichtlich hat der Täter doch, was er wollte."

„Himmel nochmal!"

Broyles' lange Beine trugen ihn zu dem Tisch. Mit entschlossenen Bewegungen riss er Astrid den Strampler aus der Hand und zog ein Kostüm hervor. „Dieses Jahr sind es Elfen. Das weiß doch jeder. Schenken Sie ihr Flügel und eine Menge Tüll, dann ist sie glücklich."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Olivia. „Ich brauche Beweise."

„Ich bin ihr Chef. Mein Wort sollte Beweis genug sein."

„Das ist richtig", warf Astrid ein.

„Außerdem bringe ich meinen Sohn zur Schule und bin außerstande, die Gespräche entnervter Mütter zu überhören. Wobei ich jedes Mal wieder dem Herrgott danke, dass ich kein Mädchen habe."

Er schüttelte sich. „Autos und Ritter, damit komme ich klar. Aber das?"

Er schüttelte sich erneut. „Ihnen wird doch nicht schlecht?", fragte Astrid vorsorglich. „Sie sehen ein wenig grün im Gesicht aus."

Broyles riss sich zusammen. „Keineswegs. Und apropos grün: Nein, der Täter hat nicht, was er wollte."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Der Präsident hat mich persönlich kontaktiert. Offensichtlich befürchtet er einen terroristischen Angriff."

„Der Außerirdischen?"

„Des einen Außerirdischen", nickte Broyles. „Den wir wahrlich nicht unterschätzen sollten. Ich persönlich traue ihm durchaus zu, das Symbol für Freiheit, Gleichheit und Weihnachten zu beschmutzen."

„Die Freiheitsstatue?"

„Nein." Broyles warf Astrid einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Den bunt beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Time Square."

„Aha." Peter tauschte einen Blick mit Olivia. „Die Sache ist wirklich ernst."

„Definitiv", mischte sich Walter ein und hielt ein geleertes Glasröhrchen in die Höhe. „Dieser Kartonpunsch ist nicht trinkbar. Wir fahren zum Time Square und besorgen und was Richtiges."

„Der Hubschrauber steht schon bereit", erwähnte Broyles. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, dass Sie das Problem rasch und ohne Aufsehen lösen."

„Wie immer", erwiderte Olivia. „Jetzt hab ich ja Zeit. Könnten Sie …?"

Broyles schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fass das rosa Zeug nicht an. Bringen Sie das mal schön selbst in den Laden zurück."

Olivia schob die Unterlippe vor. „Ich rette ja nur Weihnachten."

„Das ist ihr Job."

„Und was machen Sie?"

Broyles seufzte. „Ich beruhige den Präsidenten. Und Nina Sharp. Sie hat angefangen, Lebkuchen zu backen, um ihren Angestellten wenigstens irgendeinen Weihnachtsgruß mit nach Hause geben zu können."

„Das Geschäftsleben ist hart", nickte Astrid und half Walter in den Mantel, der bereits das nächste Röhrchen leerte.

„Wenigstens ist bald Geschäftsschluss und die Leute räumen die Plätze und verschwinden nach Hause", sagte Peter, während er aus dem sicheren Hubschrauber aus die gefüllten Straßen beobachtete. „Wir gehen doch davon aus, dass der Täter in der Nacht zuschlägt."

Olivia nickte. „Natürlich können wir nicht sicher sein. Zumal wir auch keine Ahnung von den Motiven oder Sitten und Lebensgewohnheiten des Außerirdischen haben."

„Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich, ob wir uns überhaupt auf die Theorie mit dem Außerirdischen versteifen sollten", bemerkte Walter. „Das Universum bietet noch viel mehr Möglichkeiten, als wir uns vorzustellen vermögen."

„Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf, wenn du von einer grünen Gestalt hörst?" Peter beugte sich vor, um an Walters Atem zu schnuppern. „Das ist doch nicht nur der Eierpunsch. Wenn ich mir deine Pupillen so ansehe …"

„Spontan fällt mir da das Ding aus dem Sumpf ein", erwiderte Walter und blinzelte, bis Peter zurückwich. „Hast du nichts Wichtigeres im Kopf, Junge?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Olivia, die über einem aufgeklappten Aktenordner saß.

„Es gibt keinen Sumpf in New York", bemerkte die.

„Aber Abwasserkanäle", fuhr Walter fort. „Ich sage nur ‚Ninja Turtles'. Wir brauchen keine Außerirdischen, um neuartige Kreaturen zu erschaffen."

Der Hubschrauber landete und als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, hatten sie sich auch bereits zum ersten Glühweinstand vorgekämpft.

„Das ist schon besser", bemerkte Walter und wärmte seine Hände an der Tasse. „Jetzt warten wir nur noch darauf, dass es hier ein wenig lichter wird."

Nur wenige Becher später hatten sich genug der letzten, hartgesottenen Spaziergänger verzogen, so dass der Blick auf den Baum freiwurde.

„Sehr schön", nickte Olivia. „Das ist doch ein Anblick."

„Romantisch, nicht wahr?" Walter gab Peter einen Schubs in ihre Richtung. „Stell dich nicht so an, du Stoffel."

„Autsch, was soll das?"

Peter rieb sich den Arm.

„Spinn ich?" Olivias Augen weiteten sich, als sie weiter auf den Baum starrte.

„Find ich auch", murmelte Peter, „was ist nur in dich gefahren, Walter?"

„Nein … ich glaube, ich habe jemanden gesehen?" Olivia wandte sich zu Walter um und dann wieder zurück zum Baum. „Eben war er noch da. Ich bin ganz sicher."

„Wer denn?", fragte Astrid interessiert.

Olivia deutete nach vorne. „Walternativ. Da drüben. Am Topf mit Hirtenpunsch."

Peter kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hattest du vielleicht einen Becher zu viel?"

„Ich sehe nicht doppelt", wehrte Olivia sich.

„Nein, es stimmt." Astrid folgte deren Blick. „Aber was macht er da?"

„Er trinkt warmen Punsch", meinte Walter. „Wir sind uns doch in einigen Punkten ähnlicher, als man denken sollte."

„Aber nicht doch." Astrid klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Nie und nimmer ist der allein hier", gab Olivia zu bedenken. „Oder doch?" Sie warf Peter einen fragenden Blick zu.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Wegen mir ist er sicher nicht hier." Seine Augen wurden größer. „Seht euch das an!"

Der gigantische Weihnachtsbaum, in dem unzählige Lichter funkelten, schwankte gefährlich. Und nicht nur das, er kippte vor und zurück, wobei die Lichter bebten, während die Zweige aussahen, als sträubten sie sich vor Schrecken.

Als der Baum sich wieder nach vorne neigte und langsam, unerträglich langsam, und dennoch unaufhaltsam nach vorne kippte, wand sich eine lange, dürre und im Schein der Elektrokerzen neongrün leuchtende Hand zwischen den Zweigen hervor.

Astrid schrie auf und zerrte Walter zur Seite. Die wenigen verbliebenen Menschen stoben auseinander. Peter schlang einen Arm um Olivia und zog sie zur anderen Seite. Doch die grüne Klaue war schneller. Sie packte Olivia an den Haaren und zog sie hoch. Peter griff vergeblich nach ihrem Mantel und beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie die Agentin zwischen den Ästen verschwand.

„Was zum Teufel? Olivia!" Er hechtete hinter ihr her. Zur gleichen Zeit krachte der Baum auf das Pflaster und zerbarst.

„Peter", schrie Walter.

„Lass mich los!" Olivia zappelte. Das grüne Ungetüm hatte sie über die Schulter geworfen und kletterte mit Leichtigkeit über den Baum hinweg.

Es lachte kreischend, verschluckte sich, schrie auf und stürzte zu Boden, noch bevor es die Kutsche erreichen konnte, die auf der anderen Seite des Platzes auf es wartete. Zwei grüngefleckte Pferde schnaubten nervös und die immer noch brennenden Lichter des Weihnachtsbaumes schimmerten in dem kitschig rot-grün-weißen Anstrich des Gefährts.

„Hab ich dich."

Olivia rollte sich zur Seite und richtete sich auf, nur um zu sehen, wie Walter seinen blank geputzten Stiefel auf den Bauch des Ungetüms stemmte und eine seltsam altmodische Pistole auf es richtete. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit."

„Walter?", fragte sie verwirrt. Ihr Kopf brummte.

„Olivia!" Peter war bei ihr, umschlang sie fest. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wenn du mich loslässt schon", keuchte sie.

„Entschuldige." Peter lockerte jedoch seinen Griff nur unwesentlich und als Olivia seinen Blick suchte, erkannte sie den Schrecken darin. Er hielt den Kontakt einen Moment zu lang, bevor er losließ und seine Augen abwandte.

„Walter", begann Olivia, doch ihre Gedanken stockten.

„Peter, Olivia … ein Glück!" Walter kletterte über einen Ast, blieb in einer Lichterkette hängen, aus der Astrid ihn befreite. „Ich dachte schon das Schlimmste."

Nun war er es, der verstummte, und als Peter und Olivia seinem Blick folgten, erkannten sie Walternativ, der das Ungetüm gerade in Handschellen legte.

„Was … was ist das?", fragte Walter. „Und was machst du hier?"

Walternativ wandte sich ihm zu, der Blick ernst, die Züge in Stein gemeißelt.

„Der Mistkerl hat einen Weg in diese Dimension gefunden", erklärte er. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er euer Weihnachten auch noch stiehlt."

„Unser Weihnachten?" Peter stand auf. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass sei …"

„Der Grinch", ergänzte Astrid.

„Natürlich. Darauf hätten wir kommen können", frohlockte Walter. „Aber der Grinch versucht nur, Weihnachten zu stehlen. Es gelingt ihm doch nicht."

Walternativ schnaubte. „Bei euch vielleicht nicht. Unser Dr. Seuss war depressiv. In der Konsequenz wurde Weihnachten ersatzlos gestrichen."

„Kein Weihnachten?" Astrids Blick wurde mitleidig. „Kein Wunder, dass Sie immer so schlecht drauf sind."

„Wie bitte?" Walternativ runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie meint es nicht so", beeilte sich Peter zu erklären und half Olivia auf die Füße. „Wir sind nur … wir dachten nicht, dass der Grinch existiert. Nicht in unserer und auch nicht in eurer Dimension."

Walternativ rollte mit den Augen. „Jaja, ihr dachtet auch nicht, dass ich existiere." Er seufzte. „Und jetzt nehme ich ihn mit und sperre ihn auf seinen Berg." Er zog den Grinch hoch. Der rümpfte die Nase und schnaubte.

„Schon recht", fuhr Walter ihn an. „Bei uns gibt es keine Geschenke, Weihnachtsbäume, Leuchtreklame oder Hirtenpunsch. Sei mal froh."

Walter sah Astrid an und Astrid Walter. Dann räusperte er sich. „Es ist Heiligabend", meinte er vorsichtig. „Wollen wir nicht für ein paar Stunden alle Streitigkeiten ruhen lassen? Nur für einen Eierpunsch in meinem Labor? Ein paar Lieder und Zuckerstangen? Das Jahr ausklingen lassen in Frieden?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ich würde auch nicht ausschließen, dass der Grinch doch Gefallen an der Feier fände und seine Einstellung überdenkt."

Walternativ schnaubte.

„Vom Labor aus gelangen sie problemlos nach Hause", bemerkte Astrid. „Nicht, dass wir wüssten wie sie es anstellen. Aber die Technik ist vorhanden. Ausnahmsweise."

„Ausnahmsweise?" Walternativ schwankte. „Peter?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist Weihnachten", sagte er und Olivia drückte seinen Arm.

Der Grinch verhielt sich erstaunlich friedlich, hielt sich mit den langen Klauen an seinem Röhrchen Eierpunsch fest, die Mütze schräg auf dem Kopf.

Olivia und Peter beobachteten Walter, der Walternativ von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen suchte, Haustiere im Labor zu halten.

„Bizarr", flüsterte sie und Peter nickte, während seine Hand ihre suchte. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst", sagte er.

Olivia lächelte und umschloss seine Finger ihrerseits. „Ich auch."

„Meinst du, wir könnten … es versuchen?" Peters Stimme war leise, doch sein Blick intensiv.

Olivia lächelte immer noch. „Vielleicht. Für den Augenblick. Weihnachten ist doch das Fest der Liebe."

„Dann seht mal hoch!" Broyles stand hinter ihnen, den Arm nach oben gestreckt. In seinen langen Fingern baumelte ein Mistelzweig. Und der stets so ernste Agent lächelte, als Astrid in die Hände klatschte und als Peters Lippen Olivias fanden.

Ende


End file.
